


Caught

by lmontyy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: :), Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caught, Disobeying Orders, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, She Ra - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, also glimmer and bow have a cute chaotic bf/gf dynamic, and mannnn does she regret it, ends on glimmer pov, give it a try i promise :), glimmer literally just sneaks into adora and catra's room, goes to catra pov, i need to write more sexy time catradora, sexy times ensue, starts with glimmer pov, this was just something that i whipped up that is equal part funny and equal part sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: While searching for something important to her, Glimmer decides to disobey Catra and Adora's wishes to stay out of their room while they're away together. She picked the wrong time to break in. She never expected to find herself stuck in a situation like this one.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!
> 
> i promised more she ra and i am delivering more she ra! this was just a little something funny that i whipped up on a whim really. it gets a bit horny in the middle there but i had a lot of fun writing this one shot :)
> 
> definitely gonna look into writing some more rated r catradora soon. i've got a lot of ideas :^)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“You don’t get it at all, do you?” Glimmer’s question was sour and disconcerted. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the taller boy raise a brow at her in an unamused confusion.

“No, not really,” Bow insisted, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “It’s just a journal.”

Scoffing, she furrowed her brows at him. “It’s _not_ just a journal, Bow. We all wrote it together when we came back from Krytis. It means a lot,” she pouted with a look to the side. Bow could only smile and roll his eyes, stepping forward to put an arm around his smaller girlfriend.

“Fine,” he gave in with a lighthearted groan. “If it really means that much… Where is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Glimmer admitted despondently, turning to throw a curious, sad look down the hallway. “I’m pretty sure Adora had it last.”

“Oh, great,” Bow groaned with exasperation, putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “You sure she didn’t lose it?”

“I doubt it.”

“I wouldn’t,” his hand dropped from his face to dangle at his side, his arm still rest around Glimmer’s shoulders. “You think it’s in… _their_ room?”

Glimmer frowned gently. “I don’t know, but I definitely don’t want to go in there.”

The two of them exchanged a hesitant, dreading look in the moment of silence. They sighed in unison, defeated, accepting their fates as they headed down the empty hallway toward the two girls’ room.

After their long journey aboard Darla, traveling through the universe from planet to planet, moon to moon, Adora and Catra seemed ecstatic to have some time on the ground together. Holed up in a spaceship meant for one eight-foot-tall woman wasn’t exactly the most private and peaceful place, especially not with four people and a giant magic cat aboard.

Respectfully, of course, Adora had requested from both Glimmer and Bow that they were given a little bit of space when they returned temporarily to Bright Moon, recuperating from many months of nonstop work aboard the spacecraft – Catra, on the other hand, did not so respectfully ask, instead demanding they were left alone with a slew of empty threats. With the squad planning to set out again in just days after their return, the two girls wanted as much space together as they could get while they had the chance.

Glimmer and Bow had agreed to respect that wholeheartedly – the two of them appreciated their own alone time, too. But venturing into Adora and Catra’s room after their wishes not to seemed to be violating this truce that they had.

_But I really want that journal._

Brushing off the thought of their trespassing, Glimmer and Bow quietly approached the door, trying their best to remain casual and stealthy all the while. From the looks of it, the room seemed empty. There were no lights behind the door, the dimness unusual, especially if Adora was in there. Melog was outside of the door, sleeping soundly on their paws.

“I think they’re gone,” Bow was the first to speak, a quick whisper as the two of them examined the door for any last-minute clues.

Melog sputtered awake, their eyes coming to rest on the source of the noise and rising in excitement when they saw the two of them standing there. A quick brush of their tail and a cheerful mew had both of them tensing and looking around them, careful to stay out of sight and out of earshot.

“Yeah, I think so, too,” she agreed, hastily making a decision on what to do about the present opportunity. “You take Melog and go somewhere else. I’ll sneak in, find the journal, and get out before anyone sees me.”

“Go?” Bow demanded in a vexed whisper, watching as Glimmer took small steps toward the closed door. “Go where?”

Melog gravitated toward the boy, and he watched them with a nervous eye, unsure of where to bring the big cat, or more importantly, how to ensure they would stay with him.

“Literally anywhere,” Glimmer dismissed. “It doesn’t matter. Just get away from here. I’ll be out soon.”

Bow whimpered in worry, but as always, he listened carefully. Turning and heading down the hallway with Melog close behind him, she heard him urging the cat to follow without much trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Glimmer’s fingers delicately touched the doorknob and she carefully pushed open the door which squeaked at the hinges as she peeked her head through.

  
“Adora?” Her whisper was harsh. She needed to know that she was alone. “Catra?”

When she was met with nothing but silence, she sighed with relief as she pushed her way through the door and closed it behind her, pressing her back into it as she embraced the moment of safety. Furrowing her brows, she hummed with duty as she proceeded toward the bookshelves along the wall, filled with all kinds of different selections handpicked by Adora throughout their travels – others had been sitting there collecting dust from the days Angella ruled.

Glimmer’s eyes scanned over each title, with absolutely no clues pointing toward the location of the journal. She cursed under her breath, stepping away from the bookcases to scan the room once more. Her eyes fell on the desk in the corner. A picture of the Best Friends Squad sat in a frame on the wood, beside another frame with a picture of Adora and Catra in it. Adora had been taking the picture with her arms extended and a huge smile on her face, Catra behind her with an unamused scowl, which was nothing short of normal, especially for the two of them.

Pulling open the first drawer, she found nothing but clutter – the only noticeable thing being Adora’s hair ties, Catra’s fingerless gloves, some bandaids, and nail clippers. Everything else seemed to hold no use. 

Opening the second drawer, books sat stacked on one another. There were only a few – only so many could fit in the small space. But upon moving the first two on the top, she discovered the journal tucked away underneath of them, the maroon and white stitching standing out far too much for her to miss.

“Aha!” She whispered to herself in triumph, taking the book quickly from underneath the other two. “Gotcha.”

Just as she turned, closing the drawer behind her as she made her way back toward the hallway, she heard the door slam open, clumsily hitting against the wall as two familiar figures stumbled in just feet away from her.

In a panic, Glimmer flicked her hand, emitting the magic she had mastered from all of their adventures, and a cloud of invisibility fell over her, hiding her in plain sight as she took in the scene before her.

Catra and Adora were pressed up against one another, lips connected in a passionate, messy strand of kisses as they stumbled around the room.

_Oh, God._

Every part of her wanted to make a break for the door, but she knew her magic wouldn’t hide her from the physical action of opening the door and bolting out. She had already expended all of her magic on teleporting the craft home to its landing point and helping move everything off of it the fast and easy way. She couldn’t slip through, she would have to turn the handle and walk out.

_I’m stuck here._

She tried so hard not to look. But for a moment, that was the only place she _could_ look. In front of her, the two of them seemed to ravage each other without shame or hesitation. Adora’s fingers were quick to find the buttons on Catra’s dress shirt, while Adora’s usual attire was already mangled from their heated exchange.

_No wonder you guys wanted space! You can’t even control yourselves!_

Even if she turned away, the sounds of their lips smacking and their heated breaths rushing against each other and melding in the cool air around them were the only sounds that filled the room. On top of the sounds of their clothes being soiled against each other’s hands, she didn’t miss the sighs of pleasure spilling from Adora’s mouth. Hearing Adora’s jacket belt hit the floor shortly after, that was nearly her undoing.

She wanted to sink into the floor and completely disintegrate into the marble from embarrassment and panic. As much as she’d known that the two girls couldn’t resist one another sometimes, being caught in the crossfire had to have been the most horrifyingly unfortunate situations in her life.

She could only stomach it for so long. Eventually, she knew she had to try her luck for the door and hope to every overseeing being in the universe that she could make it out unscathed and unheard.

Luck just never seemed to be on her side.

***

“Do Glimmer and Bow even know we’re back yet?” Catra couldn’t resist the panicked question as she called ahead to the blonde girl who was excitedly rushing ahead of her down the halls of Bright Moon, turning back with a glowing smile, dark with an undertone that she couldn’t quite place until she’d gotten a good look.

Adora’s eyes were like a crystalline waterfall of lust. “No, and we’re not gonna tell them.”

Catra felt her heart nearly skip a beat and thud against the wall of her chest. She could only gulp with wide eyes as she forced her legs to move faster. It was always hard to keep up with Adora.

Although new to the castle, Bright Moon had started to become more familiar to Catra with every passing day. Approaching off to the left, she remembered, their room. Once just Adora’s room, but Catra took no time at all to settle in quite nicely – in every sense of the phrase.

“What do you mean?” She pressed, finally catching up to the girl when she stopped and pressed her back to the wall at a fork in the hallway.

Peering around the corner, those enchanting blue eyes scanned every door, every nook and cranny she could possibly see – as far down the hall as she could – and when she determined the two girls were clear to continue in a hazy rush to their room, she wordlessly started to jog again. With a soft sigh of frustration, Catra could only follow suit. 

Despite how hard it was to keep up with her, Catra knew she would always blindly follow Adora until she couldn’t anymore.

Both girls kept their bodies tight and close to the wall, moving quickly and quietly down the Bright Moon corridors, approaching the hall that led to their room.

A familiar clanging of metal echoed off the walls and froze both Catra and Adora dead in place. Catra’s wide eyes fell upon Adora’s stunned, pondering face as the ringing armor got nearer and nearer.

  
Without a word, Adora’s strong hand closed around Catra’s wrist, tugging her roughly into the approaching corridor. The blonde pressed both of them up against the marble, one of the decorative pillars lining the walls shielding them from the view of the guard passing by. Catra could feel their body heat colliding, blending in a way that made her dizzy with sudden desire. The wet warmth of Adora’s heaving breath pressing on her cheek sent shudders down her spine. Being this close to Adora was far too intoxicating. It became so hard to control herself around her. For years, she’d thought the tension she felt between them was too much to bear – since their declaration of love and the start of their intimacy, that feeling only seemed to worsen beyond belief.

Once the guard’s footsteps softened and the sounds of the armor became distant, Adora let out a deep breath of relief, slumping her shoulders and allowing herself to relax. Catra followed suit, swallowing hard as she tried her best to keep the clawing need to melt into Adora at bay.

But Adora made it impossible.

After a look of longing into Catra’s colored eyes, Adora wasted no time taking hold of Catra’s cheek and bringing her in, crashing their lips into one another in a sense of urgency that sent the shorter girl’s mind reeling.

The sound of Adora’s back hitting the wall as she pulled Catra in desperately made the goosebumps rise on her tan skin, a hot breath escaping her lips for only a second before Adora was moving against them again. Catra felt all of her composure giving way, the dam sealing her needs away cracking and threatening to break open.

She released another sigh into Adora’s hot mouth, but the latter wasted no time crashing their mouths together again. The way their teeth clashed sent shockwaves through Catra’s body, the sound of Adora whimpering into her mouth echoing in her head and sending a shiver down her back that landed straight between her legs.

Adora’s back was arching off of the wall, especially when Catra’s hands found the girl’s waist and abdomen. Dragging her fingers through the fabric seemed to drive Adora crazy. The taller girl’s fist balled in Catra’s short hair, her other hand still placed roughly on Catra’s cheek. The way her fingers tightly gripped her hair made Catra groan from the blissful pain. Their hips pressed together in an attempt to bring each other closer and Catra was sure she’d hit cloud nine.

Catra’s hands moved up, passing over Adora’s breasts and collarbones and landing on her neck, softly grabbing and pushing her back, forcing their lips to disconnect and both girls breathed out harshly from the sudden end.

“Where is this coming from?” Catra demanded, her throat hitching and her voice completely breathless as she spoke.

Adora’s eyes had lidded over with desire as she could only smirk at the girl in front of her. “I don’t know, I just wanted you?” She whispered with a chuckle, winded, before attempting to lean in again to desperately reconnect their lips, but Catra’s hands against her neck stopped her.

There was no better view in the world than seeing Adora’s half-lidded look of lust, pressed up against the wall with sweat beading at her forehead and her face flushed. She already looked completely disheveled and they hadn’t even made it to their bedroom yet.

“We’re almost there,” Catra insisted, cocking her head down the hall. 

But Adora didn’t seem to care. There was no hesitation in the way she harshly kissed her girlfriend once again, this time pushing herself off of the wall and taking hold of Catra’s forearms as she slowly made her way backward, the smaller girl still hooked in her arms and their lips still desperately moving against one another as they navigated their way to their room solely based on an occasional touch to the wall. They were too busy delving into one another to pay any attention to where they were stepping.

Finally, they reached the right door, and Adora tore her lips away for a mere second to fiddle with the doorknob, but Catra’s composure had completely shattered and she had already been pulling the girl into another heated kiss before she could even open the door. She’d gotten far enough that she was able to swing it open with force, the two girls stumbling in and slamming it behind them as their kisses only grew rougher and wetter and hotter behind the closed door.

Adora’s fingers immediately found the buttons on her dress shirt – the same one Adora had picked out for her to wear, replacing her old outfit with something much more fitting for Bright Moon’s corridors. Hurriedly, she quickly undid all of the buttons and ripped open the front of the shirt, exposing a dark sports bra and a taut abdomen that she broke their strands of kisses to admire.

Catra’s lips dove into the crook of Adora’s neck in the moment of separation that passed between them, and strong fingers found the belt of Adora’s red jacket and hastily undid it, letting it fall to the floor as those same fingers pulled the coat off at the shoulders.

The sigh that escaped Adora’s lips hung heavily in the air and only fueled Catra to continue her ministrations against the taller girl’s neck. Catra felt one of Adora’s hands fall against her chest as she continued kissing and licking at her neck, the hand using a gentle force to push Catra back to where she knew the bed to be.

But before her back could hit the bed, a crashing noise came from the bookshelf to the right of the door, startling both girls half to death as their snapped, yet still hazy attentions turned to the source of the noise.

Standing there, mortified and wide-eyed, Glimmer, holding a book Catra recognized to be the journal that they kept on their adventures throughout the universe.

Instantly, Adora jolted and reached for her jacket, Catra moving in front of her girlfriend as she tried to make herself decent. Nothing but a raging scowl formed on her face.

_What is she even doing here right now? We told her and Arrow Boy to stay the fuck out of our room!_

“You have about ten seconds to explain yourself,” Catra’s threat was sharp and deadly.

Glimmer’s chuckle of terror came only a moment after. Wide eyes quickly stared into hers as she began speaking at a million words a minute. “Well, you see, me and Bow really just wanted to find our journal again because, you know, I _guess_ we were feeling all nostalgic and stuff, hahaha! And, u-uh, I didn’t expect you guys to be _back…_ I thought you’d be gone _way_ longer than you were and I am so, so sorry, I did _not_ mean for _any_ of this to happen–“ Slowly, the Queen started backing up and making her way toward the door, her words frantic and exaggerated and terrified. “I’ll let you guys go back to, you know, whatever it was you were, uh, were doing… hahah! I’m sure Bow’s looking for me anyway, I was only supposed to be gone a minute and I’m sure he’s worrying now so I’m just, y’know, I’m just gonna go…”

Glimmer turned and rushed out the door, leaving it cracked open for her head to only reappear, popping in from the cracked open frame with a whiny “Sorry!” before slamming the door behind her. Her footsteps echoed off the walls and down the hall as she sprinted out of there as fast as she could, leaving both Adora and Catra completely humiliated and speechless where they stood. Adora had quickly put her jacket on once more, not bothering to zip it back up or put her belt back on.

Both girls could only stare at one another in disbelief, blood lining their cheeks and the tension clearly broken by the embarrassing interruption. Catra was still in her sports bra, hair frazzled and disheveled. Adora’s eyes couldn’t help but fall on the figure of the girl in front of her.

Catra could only sigh her anger away as the silence in the room just seemed to stay stagnant in the air. She stood, mourning the loss of the wonderful, passionate moment as the boiling rage eased in her bloodstream.

***

She’d never run so fast through her own halls in all her life. Even as a child, no memory compared to the way she desperately fled from the scene in Catra and Adora’s room. The pillars seemed to pass like stars in the universe around their spaceship from weeks before.

Bow’s face came into view, a broad smile crossing his lips. “Glimmer,” he greeted cheerfully. But as Glimmer’s frantic footsteps came closer and the despaired face of his girlfriend came into view, his tone dropped and trailed off. “Glimmer…?”

Skidding to a halt next to him, she doubled over and panted, journal still tight in her palm.

“Are you okay?” He took her shoulders in his hands, trying to get a better look at her face and read what was behind those frenzied eyes.

“I…” She tossed the journal into Bow’s arms, sending him stepping back. “… am never going in that room again!”

Bow cocked an eyebrow, eyes still wondrous and seized with concern. “Did something happen?”

“Catra and Adora came back,” Glimmer yelled in frustration, throwing her arms up. “And they didn’t know I was in there because I wasn’t _supposed_ to be in there!”

“Oh, no…”

“I’m never going in there again,” she reiterated, much more distressed. “And you can’t make me!”

“Glimmer…” Bow sighed, a hand scratching the back of his neck as he looked at her with a sense of security behind his words. “You know… _technically…_ you _did_ choose to go in there–”

_“I know I did!”_ A final yell had her small hands reaching to rub her face. “I’ll never unsee that.”

In a sad attempt to save the situation, Bow’s doubtfully optimistic smile accompanied an awkward shrug. “I mean, at least you got the journal, right?”

“Keep it,” Glimmer responded immediately, deadpanned and monotone. “I can’t even look at pictures of them right now. I’ll never go in there again…”

Walking off with her face in her hands and slumped shoulders, she left Bow to watch her leave, journal still in his hands and confusion still written all over his face.  


“What happened in there?” He called out, completely dumbfounded. 

But Glimmer just walked off, face red with humiliation, until she was finally out of his line of sight, and even then she just kept walking thoughtlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, poor glimmer. don't know if i should feel more bad for her or for the gays who were just tryna enjoy their time.
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment with some feedback – i live for that shit.
> 
> you can follow my tumblr @lmontyy or lmontyy.tumblr.com. there i post updates on my writing, personal stuff, and i spam with mainly the last of us and she-ra content, with the occasional legend of korra and the walking dead game content, as well. :)
> 
> thank you again! looking forward to thoughts on this.
> 
> much love,  
> monty


End file.
